<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tresine Troubles by queenofroses12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657847">The Tresine Troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofroses12/pseuds/queenofroses12'>queenofroses12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek TOS, Season Four [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hijacking, Impersonation, Mind Control, Rebellion, Screenplay/Script Format, Terrorists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofroses12/pseuds/queenofroses12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardate 1684.6</p><p>A seemingly simple mission. Transport some prisoners to a detention center, after a failed coup at Tresine Six. Things begin to go out of control almost the moment they beamed down...</p><p>Written in script style, episode format.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek TOS, Season Four [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been rewatching  TOS while in lockdown, didn’t want to stop, so trying to imagine what Season Four would have been like – assuming they fired most of the Season Three writers.  Not having to bother about special effects or actor schedules  will probably be enough of an advantage. Do let me know how this one reads.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stardate 1684.6</p><p>(Bridge. The usual air of brisk, cheerful efficiency. It’s apparently a routine cruise, at the moment. Everyone looks comparatively relaxed, except for Chekov and Spock – Chekov because he is still a rookie and terrified of making  a mistake, Spock because, well,  because he is Spock. Uhura is humming a tune under her breath, McCoy hangs out in the background, chatting to a pretty Science lieutenant. Kirk leans back in the command chair, dictating the Captain’s Log.)</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> Stardate 1684.6. The negotiations over the Alendare territories have reached a successful conclusion. Ambassador  Azerblxij..Azerbleg.. (clears throat) Erase that. (Scowling a little, repeats) The negotiations over the Alendare territories have reached a successful conclusion.  Ambassador Azeirblez..(Hits pause button again, glaring at it.)</p><p><strong>Spock</strong> (not looking up from his viewer) : Ambassador Azerblex’eigic, Captain.</p><p>(Kirk mouths the name  to get a feel of it, fails miserably, and glares at his second in command.)</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: The negotiations over the Alendare territories have reached a successful conclusion. The concerned Ambassador commended the performance of the ship’s  representatives, led by Lieutenant Uhura, who was instrumental in reaching the-</p><p><strong>Uhura </strong>(looking up from her console) : Incoming call from  Tresine Six , Captain.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (pauses the recording hastily) : On screen, lieutenant.</p><p>(Everyone looks interested – things must have been boring for a while, negotiations not withstanding.)</p><p>(The viewscreen flickers, the  normal starfield vanishing to be replaced by the image of a stern looking humanoid.)</p><p><strong>Uhura</strong> : Zole  Terraxine,  President  of  Tresine Six.</p><p>(Terraxine  seems somewhere around sixty, a healthy, fit looking man. His skin is of a mildly purple shade, eyes multicolored and changing as they looked.  He looks somewhat haggard, like a man who has been through a distasteful and necessary ordeal. A synthetic skin patch, which doesn’t quite match his natural skin color, is on one cheek. The guy has seen trouble, and that, recently.)</p><p><strong>Terraxine</strong> : Greetings, Captain. It is an honor to speak to you.</p><p><strong>Kirk (</strong>polite, intrigued.) : The honor is mine, President.</p><p><strong>Terraxine </strong>: I apologize for not looking my best, but we have just come through a …very turbulent time. Which is the reason I’m interrupting you. (He pauses, sighs. Whatever the deal is, it’s got him disturbed. And even now, he seems reluctant to state it baldly.) Perhaps, Captain, you have heard of the Zoleni Movement?</p><p>(Kirk frowns a little. He has evidently heard the name, but can’t quite recall what it is about.  Glances at Spock, who naturally has the info already called up on his console.)</p><p><strong>Spock</strong> : The Zoleni – literally, Back To The Roots – Movement  was set in motion eight years prior, by Prof. Edejiah Rafael  in Tresine Four, eventually spreading out to other colonies of the system. The group demands secession from the Federation and the restoration of the Xedian Monarchy. In the recent years, a change in leadership has steered the movement in a more violent direction.</p><p><strong>Terraxine </strong>(nods glumly) : Old Edejiah was a crank, but he knew just how far he could go. These guys…don’t. (He takes a deep breath as if steeling himself) We had a revolt here last week. A coup attempt by the Zolenis.</p><p><strong>McCoy (</strong>in the background, away from the pickup range of the comm. channel) : Damn. I guess I’d better get the sickbay ready.</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>: What sort of assistance do you require? Medical-</p><p><strong>Terraxine</strong> : No, no. We’ve more or less got things under control here. The worst part is over. (he touches the patch of synthetic skin on his face gingerly). They vastly overestimated their strength. What we do need is to get those bastards  off our planet. We’ve arrested the leaders of the coup, but the atmosphere here is  much too volatile. The prosecution is calling for trial by Federation Law,  and considering it is a coup, no matter how ill planned, that means the trial has to happen off planet.</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>: Prisoner transport is all you need?</p><p><strong>Terraxine</strong> (somewhat awkward) : I realize this is not technically your duty, Captain, but I don’t believe we can afford to wait till a formal transport has been arranged. The people are furious.  It surely won’t take much of a deviation from your route to pick the prisoners from here and drop them off at the Alphine Detention Center.</p><p><strong>Kirk (</strong>with an understanding smile):  Of course, President.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………….</p><p>(Tresine Six, surface. One of the Government Central buildings. Tastefully decorated in varying shades of blue. A central oval room with a Transporter platform and artistic statuary to welcome visitors. There’s some damage to the walls and panels. Repair crews are at work on them. The president, accompanied by an armed guard, waits before the transporter platform. The transporter hums into action. The columns of light resolve into  six  figures – Kirk, Spock, and  a  security team.)</p><p><strong>Terraxine </strong>(with a polite little smile – a little disconcerting, as the natives’  teeth are naturally reddish in shade) : Welcome, Captain. I regret that this meeting is not under more pleasant circumstances. If you will come with me-</p><p>(Ushers them off hurriedly, the armed presidential guard falling into step behind them. The Enterprise security team haven’t unholstered their phazers, but they are alert and ready.)</p><p><strong>Terraxine </strong>: The prisoners are held here, right  in the lower level of the Ministry. We dared not dispatch them to the common prisons. Who knows how many are Zoleni sympathizers there.</p><p><strong>Spock :</strong> I was not aware that the Zoleni had a large enough following to be much more than a nuisance.</p><p><strong>Terraxine </strong>: You don’t need a large following, Commander, you just need a small following that isn’t afraid of anything. They are dedicated to their cause, and they are full willing to die – and kill – for it. It’s almost…heroic, in a way.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (frowning. The president’s tone is setting off warning bells) : President, you sound almost…</p><p><strong>Terraxine</strong> : Admiring? Ingenuity and dedication deserve admiration, Kirk, no matter to what goal they are directed.</p><p>(The group reach a security gate – a complicated set up with scanners. Wide enough only for single file)</p><p><strong>Terraxine :</strong> Just to make sure we are all who we say we are.</p><p>(Terraxine goes through first, then Kirk and Spock)</p><p><strong>One of Terraxine’s guards</strong> : NOW!</p><p>(Everything happens at lightning speed. The security gate is sealed by a forcefield. More people in the Presidential guard uniform pour into the room. Outside the security gate, the presidential guard left there has opened fire on the Enterprise security team. Spock flicks open his communicator, leaving the channel open as he draws his phaser.)</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(he already has his own phaser drawn and shooting): Terraxine!</p><p>(The president docilely steps to the side, standing against a wall and watching the fight with complete apathy. He doesn’t even move when one of the misfiring shots hits the wall inches from him. The trap has been well laid, and the Enterprise team has walked right into it. They  put up a good fight – taking down several of the attackers -  but they are vastly outnumbered. For every attacker they stun, another seem to take his place. )</p><p>…………………………………</p><p>(Bridge of the Enterprise. Scotty is in the Command chair, looking somewhat disgruntled at being torn away from his bairns.  The atmosphere is less relaxed now, but no one seems to be anticipating trouble.)</p><p><strong>Sulu :</strong> When that guy mentioned a coup, I thought we’d be in for a fight.</p><p><strong>Janice Rand</strong> : Sorry to disappoint, Hikaru, but you’ll have to tell D’Artagnan to wait till you get another victim.</p><p><strong>Sulu</strong>: Fencing  partner.</p><p><strong>Janice</strong>: I didn’t know there was a difference, with you.</p><p><strong>Sulu</strong> : Plus, I’ve already got one. (Glances at Chekov, who looks like he’s rethinking that particular decision.)</p><p><strong>Uhura </strong>(stiffens at her console, eyes narrowing as she listens to whatever’s filtering through) : Scotty! The landing party’s in trouble. There’s a shootout going on down there!</p><p>(Janice and Chekov glance at Sulu, who shrugs, as if saying ‘par for the course’.)</p><p><strong>Scotty</strong>(his eyes widen slightly, but no other sign of surprise – probably wondering why  stuff like this always happens when he is in the hotseat ) : Transporter room, stand ready!</p><p><strong>Kyle </strong>(offscreen) : Aye, sir! (A pause, then, with an undertone of worry) Sir, the Presidential Residence has its shields up. We can’t beam them out.</p><p><strong>Scotty</strong> (expression saying – ‘Of course it would …’):  Try to see if you can fluctuate through.</p><p>…………………………………………………..</p><p>(On the planet. The fight is over, and definitely hasn’t gone the Enterprise team’s way. Terraxine  is still  standing numbly to one side. A close up shot of his eyes.  They look completely blank, devoid of expression or personality. Lights on, but no one’s home.  The Redshirts  are down – knocked out? Killed? Kirk picks himself up off the ground to find himself staring down the barrel of a Zoleni weapon. Spock is still standing, though looking a bit groggy – looks like a stun shot grazed him.)</p><p><strong>One of the ‘guards’</strong> : Take these away.</p><p>(The Redshirts and the Zoleni who had been stunned are dragged off, none too gently.  One of the Zoleni gather up the landing party’s communicators, hastily  disintegrates them. Can’t have the ship get a lock on those.)</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(glares at the Zoleni  encircling them) : So the coup wasn’t quite as much of a crash as we thought?</p><p><strong>Zoleni leader</strong> : Smart of you to guess. What gave it away?</p><p><strong>Spock  </strong>(now more or less recovered) : What did you do to President Terraxine?</p><p><strong>Zoleni </strong> (smiles):  Rein in your curiosity, Commander. You’ll soon have the chance to find out first hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Transporter Room. Scotty, Giotto,  Lt Durga and a dozen or so of Security Officers, all armed and ready. Evidently about to go to the rescue of the landing party. )</p><p><strong>Scotty:</strong>  How close can ye put them down, laddie?</p><p><strong>Kyle </strong>(checking the figures on the transporter console once more) : Right outside the Presidential Palace. That shield’s strong, but it can’t cover much area.</p><p><strong>Giotto </strong>(grimly – he is coldly furious, both at whoever laid the trap and at himself for letting the landing party walk right into it) : That will do.</p><p><strong>Scotty:</strong> It looks like they’re using  one of the Selene variety shields – we can’t risk orbital bombardment, not without knowing where they’re holding the landing party, but it shouldn’t be too tough to overwhelm it with phaser fire from the ground.</p><p><strong>Durga:</strong> It may take a while before we get to the shield itself.  They’ll have troops on the ground, if they have any common sense.</p><p><strong>Scotty:</strong> Lassie, if they had any common sense to begin with, they wouldnae  ‘ave gone an’ kidnapped  a Starship captain an’ his team with the ship in orbit above ‘em.</p><p><strong>Giotto :</strong> Phasers at heavy stun, team.</p><p>(Adjusting the phaser settings, the team climb onto the transporter alcove.)</p><p>……………………………………………..</p><p>(On the planet. Kirk and Spock have been led at gunpoint to what looks like an underground military complex. The Zoleni rebels are, at the very least, well organized. Too well organized, actually, for a faction that has apparently been extant for only a few years. Armed guards everywhere. Kirk’s eyes dart around looking for some, any, weak point. They find none, yet.)</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(in a tone of grudging respect) : Impressive.</p><p><strong>Zoleni leader</strong>:  Indeed. Actually, we can’t take complete credit for this. We just…appropriated certain government resources for the time being.</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: And not merely government resources. (Glances pointedly at the weapons) These are of Klingon manufacture, if I am not mistaken.</p><p><strong>Zoleni :</strong> Enemy of my enemy, Commander.</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> From the frying pan into the fire would be a more appropriate quote. If you think Federation membership limits your freedom…</p><p><strong>Zoleni</strong>:  We stand alone, Captain. And we stand free. let the Klingons believe they are using us. Once we no longer find their assistance necessary, we’ll  disillusion them.</p><p><strong>Kirk :</strong> And if you miscalculate?</p><p><strong>Zoleni :</strong> At least we would have tried, Captain, not rolled over for you and your arrogance, like so many seem willing to do. And there would be others who come after us.</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong>  I highly doubt there would be any one left, if you keep up this play acting. Look, I’ve dealt with Klingons-</p><p><strong>Zoleni  (</strong>turns away from the Enterprise officers, glances into one of the inner rooms) : Asaer!</p><p>(Another of the rebels emerge from the room. He can’t be past his twenties, but looks so haggard that he seems twice his age. Pale and twitchy, but eyes alight with  a fanatic glee. He stops in front of the Zoleni leader, bows deeply. Doesn’t look at the prisoners – as far as he’s concerned, they may as well not exist.)</p><p><strong>Zoleni </strong>(looks at the younger man approvingly): You did well, my friend.</p><p><strong>Asaer </strong>(bowing again): It’s an honor, Zehae. (Now he looks at Jim and Spock, as if sizing them up.) Which of them?</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: The Vulcan.  (He glances at the pair with a slight grin) Don’t feel left out, Captain, I would much have preferred to use you. The less complications, the better. Unfortunately, part of the price our…sponsors… demanded happens to be you. One Commander Kor, in particular. He wants you more or less intact.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: What do you-</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> I guess you’d be familiar with one of their…interrogation techniques?</p><p><strong>Spock </strong>(calm and matter of fact as ever): The Mind Sifter.</p><p><strong> Zehae</strong>:  Good guess, but not quite. This one is a modification. Empty the mind..to fill it with one of our own.</p><p><strong>Spock</strong> (ignoring Zehae and addressing himself to Asaer) : Entering an unfamiliar mind can be dangerous. And always, exhausting. I believe you are somewhat beyond your capacity, Asaer.  You would not be able to keep this up much longer.</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> Asaer is not our only telepathic asset, Commander. I assure you, we have no shortage of controllers. (Gestures to the guards) Take him.</p><p>(Spock is as calm and collected as ever, Jim is furious. The latter tries to struggle free from the guards as Spock is being  led out, but to no avail. However, there is some hope in his eyes, which Zehae is quick to spot.)</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> Ah, of course. Vulcans are capable of resisting the Mind Sifter, are they not? Surely he would be able to resist this modified version too, right?</p><p>(Kirk just glares.)</p><p><strong>Zehae </strong>: Sorry to disillusion you, Captain, but we have prepared for that eventuality. It works well enough on Vulcans – just needs a higher setting and a longer period of application. We have a few Vulcan settlers here, you know. They were useful test subjects.</p><p><strong>Kirk (</strong>sounding almost casual, nonchalantly ) : Sorry to disillusion you, Zehae, but you are sort of an idiot.  (One of the other Zoleni start forward in indignation, as if about to punch Kirk, but Zehae, more amused than anything else, holds up a hand to stop  him) Do you really think this is going to make much difference? Okay, you can turn my first officer into a zombie, but then what? Use him to contact the ship? That’s what codes are for, you know. And if you do get the codes from him via your mindrape device – I don’t think you can, but say you do – there’s the little problem of convincing the rest of my officers. We’ve dealt with mind control and doppelgangers often enough, everyone will be on the watch for any out of character behavior. Your little ‘controller’ is going to have quite some trouble wiggling past that.</p><p><strong>Zehae </strong>(smiling, but he is furious. Really doesn’t like the apparently casual way Kirk is taking this.):  How do you think the President spoke to you? I know you haven’t dealt with him in person before, so I’ve little means to convince you, except to say that, were his own mother to see that piece of action, she’d  take the controller operating the body to be her son.  Controllers aren’t simply playing puppet master, Terran. They have access to all the subject’s memory banks as well as physical reflexes. No slip ups, no Out-Of-Character alerts. It’s not for nothing that we chose controllers who score well on acting ability as well as ESP.  (He shrugs.) Enjoy your stay, Terran. (Gestures to the guards. They half lead, half drag, Kirk away.)</p><p>……………………………</p><p>(Outside. Planet surface. Right outside the Presidential residence. It’s an outright battle between the Enterprise teams and the Zoleni. The Zoleni seem to have almost no self preservation instincts. They fight like possessed.  It’s unclear how many of the fighters are actual Zoleni and how many are being controlled. Besides, they happen to have the homeground advantage. Till now, none of  Giotto’s people have managed to get close enough to the barrier to concentrate their fire on it.)</p><p>……………………………………..</p><p>(Inside the Underground complex. What looks like a combination of an operation theatre and a  NASA war room. The landing party members, except Kirk, are all lying strapped down on what look like disturbing combinations of  surgery tables and medieval torture devices. Three of the Redshirts are unconscious, the one who is conscious is cussing out her captors in what sounds like a dozen languages – impressive vocabulary, at any rate.)</p><p><strong>Spock </strong>(eyes darting all over the place, trying to take in as much info as possible – though, if this device is as much as it is hyped up to be, he probably has no chance of remembering any of it. Or anything else, for that matter.) : Fascinating.</p><p>(The Zoleni at work on the device glares at him, not knowing what to make of the typical Vulcan underreaction.  Some of the Zoleni are themselves connected to the device the same way the prisoners are – they must be the controllers. All of them have the haggard, pale expression that  Asaer wore. But all are determined too, united in their dedication to the cause.)</p><p><strong>Zoleni </strong>: Initiate.</p><p>……………………………………..</p><p>(A jail cell. Pretty civilized,  on the whole. Neat,  warm. Big enough for a single prisoner. No bars – just an invisible force field. There are rows of jail cells stretching away down the corridor, many of them occupied.  The cell next to Kirk’s holds a dejected looking  native.)</p><p><strong>Native </strong>: You’re Terran?</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(picking himself up off the floor after one attempt at testing the force field): Yeah.</p><p><strong>Native</strong>: Thought so. Terrans always do that. Don’t you guys have forcefield cells?</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(somewhat sheepish grin): Well, sometimes force fields are not in the best of repairs, especially if they haven’t been in use for a while. Any case,  it doesn’t hurt to check.</p><p><strong>Native</strong>: That one looked like it hurt.</p><p>(Kirk shrugs in a ‘okay, you got a point’ way.)</p><p><strong>Native</strong>: You’re the Starship folk they’ve been going on about?</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> Yeah. Captain James Kirk, of  USS Enterprise.</p><p><strong>Native</strong>: Dr Ailehein Vidal. If you’re the captain why didn’t they zombiefy you?</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong>  Already got a bidder, apparently. They settled for my First Officer, instead. (Kirk is trying for a mostly light tone, but it’s clear that he’s beyond furious. And worried half out of his wits about what could be happening to Spock.)</p><p><strong>Vidal</strong> : They’ll probably take your whole team. That’s what they did with the President and the Cabinet. None of us knew what was going on till it was too late. We followed orders, even orders that didn’t seem to make much sense, because we trusted the people who gave them.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: Hopefully, my officers – those aboard – would be more suspicious.</p><p><strong>Vidal:</strong> I wouldn’t be too hopeful. The device they use…It’s downright uncanny in how accurate it gets. (Pauses) I ought to know. One of the first ministers they got was my girlfriend. It just erases the core personality, keeps all the surface ones active. And with your people, they won’t need long.</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(frowning): You know what they are planning?</p><p><strong>Vidal </strong>(shrugs): I’ve been down here a while. The guards talk. Most of these guys are pretty young, you know. It’s half a game to them. Can barely keep their mouths shut about all the oh-so-clever plans they’ve got.</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong>  I guess the first plan of action is to take over the Enterprise.</p><p><strong>Vidal:</strong> Yeah. If they’ve got your First Officer, I guess they’ll have him…I don’t know…incapacitate the crew somehow? You guys have environmental control stuff that can gas the entire ship with anesthetic or poison or something, don’t you? Or is that just  Holovid stuff?</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: We do have such a system – for intruder defense. It’s not easy to activate, though. Not for a single officer. (He doesn’t sound too sure of it himself. If anyone can find a way around such niceties, it’s Spock. If these bunch of morons have Spock’s intellect and memories to draw on…)</p><p><strong>Vidal</strong>: But it can be done?</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: yes.</p><p><strong>Vidal </strong>: Guess that’s the way they’ll play it. They want your ship.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: If it’s any comfort, even if everything goes according to plan, they won’t get far. We’re bound to check in with Starfleet for our next orders soon. The Fleet Command will notice.</p><p><strong>Vidal</strong>(sighing) : They don’t need to get far, Kirk of Enterprise. They  just need to get to the other planets of our system Tresane Four and Three. They’ve got Underground groups there too, but none as well equipped as this one.  Apparently, the plan was to take off for Four the moment the coup here was over, and assist the Zolenis there to stage their own version. Only, someone had the sense to destroy all off-planet transport systems. They’re more or less stranded here. The Inter-System communications are down too, so no one at Four and Three know exactly what happened down here. But if they do get control of your ship…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The jail cell. There are only two guards, both of them rather young, and looking rather bored at having pulled babysitting duty. They march up and down, occasionally glaring at the prisoners, projecting a Macho Tough Guy look for all they are worth  - at least, attempting to project it. Vidal rolls her eyes at the performance.)</p><p><strong>Kirk (</strong>singing loudly, and with all the tune sense of a drunk Klingon) : I’ll take youuuu  home again, Kathleeeeen…….</p><p>(Both Vidal and the guards stare at him. He grins, and continues, sounding slightly  less melodious than a cat being tortured)</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>:  Across the ocean wild and wiiiiiiiide…..</p><p><strong>One of the guards</strong>:  You there! Shut it!</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (with a cheery wave) : Hey, a guy’s got to pass the time somehow in here. Gets a bit dull, you know, despite your charming company. (Caterwauling again) To where your heart has ever beeeeeeen….</p><p>(The guards exchange a look that plainly says ‘Hey, did they fry this guy’s brain too?’ One of them step closer)</p><p><strong>The guard</strong>: Shut your mouth before I come and shut it for you</p><p><strong>Kirk (</strong>even louder): The roses all haaaaave left your cheeeek…</p><p>(The guard has had enough. He flicks off the force field and marches in, evidently intending to rearrange the lunatic prisoner’s face for him.)</p><p><strong>Guard</strong>: Zehae wants you alive, so-</p><p>(That’s as far as he gets before Kirk pounces.  The Zoleni guy is strong, but he’s an amateur. Kirk is a professional. Before the other guard has had time to react, the idiot who went into the cell is unconscious on the floor and his weapon is in Kirk’s hand. The other guard raises his weapon, but Kirk fires first, and the zoleni collapses.)</p><p><strong>Vidal </strong>(raising an eyebrow):  Unusual strategy.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>(shrugs): Desperate times, desperate measures.</p><p>(Kirk takes what seems to be a control device from the guard’s belt, sets Vidal free. Tosses the control device to her)</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> Open the other cells too. I’ve got to-</p><p><strong>Vidal:</strong> No way.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>Vidal:</strong> Some of these are Zoleni. Tossed in for insubordination or sleeping on the watch or whatever. And I can’t be sure which is which.</p><p>(Kirk looks hesitant to abandon the other prisoners, but Vidal’s objection makes sense. )</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong>  Come on, then.</p><p><strong>Vidal </strong>: I guess it’d be too much to hope for that you’re heading for the nearest exit?</p><p>…………………</p><p>(Planet surface. The Enterprise teams have finally gotten the upper hand in the fight. The Zolenis are still fighting, but  a group of Redshirts have reached the force field and are concentrating phaser rays  on it, while the rest provide covering fire. It doesn’t look like it would take long for the shield to be breached.)</p><p>…………………………………</p><p>(Kirk and Vidal make their way through the underground corridors. The zoleni have posted plenty of guards – but fortunately for the escapees, guard here just means bored guy with a gun. Whatever training these guys may have in actual combat, they are no match for adversaries who employ stealth than brute strength. Vidal, of course, doesn’t have Kirk’s training, but she’s one of those people who have been blessed with a natural gracefulness. She moves as silent as him, keeping close by. Both have the guards’ weapons in hand, though Vidal holds hers as if afraid it would bite.)</p><p>…………………………………..</p><p>(Inside the underground complex. The Zoleni leaders, including Zehae  at their head, are watching what is happening on the surface. There are several monitors that show the events from different vantage points. It seems that they are literally watching through the eyes of the Controlled. Strangely, none of them seem particularly perturbed by this turn of events, despite their forces clearly getting overwhelmed by the Starfleet teams. Zehae looks almost triumphant.)</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong>  Just in time.</p><p><strong>Another Zoleni</strong>: If they find us here…</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: They won’t.</p><p>…………………………………..</p><p>(The zoleni ‘Control-Procedure’ room again. Several  screens  showing  electronically generated three-dimensional view of  subject brains  featuring color-coded neurological activity.  In each sections  of the images, cells  are beginning to flash from yellow to red... The operators are  surrounded by futuristic  computers ,monitors, electronics, and  weird devices whose purpose you really don’t want to think much about .  The guy who looks like he’s in charge  stands before a peculiar diagnostic machine scrutinizing data and images.   The impressive, weird computer system emits a weird hum  as it shifts programs, the brain images changing colors. )</p><p><strong>Zoleni:</strong> Prepare for final sequence.</p><p> </p><p>(In the adjoining room, the victims and the designated controllers seem to be in agony. None of them are making a sound, though. Probably unable to.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zoleni:</strong> Initiating final sequence.</p><p> </p><p>(Kirk and Vidal watches, hidden in the doorway. Both look pale. They came expecting a scene like this, but still, seeing it first hand… Kirk glances at Vidal, plainly wondering whether she’d fold. She nods grimly, holds up her hand. No trace of even the slightest tremor in it. Kirk nods, holds up three fingers, counts down. One…Two..Three.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zoleni:</strong> What-</p><p> </p><p>(Kirk and Vidal have to be careful where they shoot, as neither dare to hit the machines – no way to tell what it would do to the captives if the device is damaged. A few shots – mostly from Vidal -  do go wild, hitting some screens, but it doesn’t look much damage is  done. The few guards posted here are even more worried about hitting the wrong device, which makes them slow enough on the draw for the escaped pair to stun them. In a matter of moments, every Zoleni in the room is unconscious on the floor. )</p><p> </p><p><strong>Vidal</strong> (indicating the controllers in the next room):  Those guys…</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: Looks like till the procedure is over, they can’t move any more than can the…subjects.</p><p> </p><p>(His eyes wander over the still, pale figures of his officers, lingers on Spock. None of the subjects show any sign of consciousness, though their eyes are open.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: We’ve got to get them out of there.</p><p> </p><p>(Hurries over to what looks like the central computer, trying to figure out how to turn off or reverse the device safely.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: Whatever it is, it’s still going on. Got to stop it before-</p><p> </p><p>(Vidal  calmly steps up to the system, nudges him out of the way and presses a few keys. The eerie humming sound ceases. Kirk stares.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> How do you know that was the right-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Vidal</strong>: It’s labeled. (Indicates what looks like  post-it notes in the native language attached to the screens.) Telling them exactly which key to press to do what.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: (You-gotta-be-kidding-me  look.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Vidal</strong> (grinning at his clear bafflement):  High IQ and devotion to Zoleni ideology are sort of mutually exclusive, you know. They need the comparatively smart guys as strategists and controllers. The folk here are drones.  I wouldn’t be surprised to find crayon diagrams somewhere around.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>:  Can you shut this down completely without harming the victims?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Vidal</strong> (presses a few more keys) :  Let me see…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong> (polite, calm tone): Step away from that,  Ms Vidal. And you too, Captain.</p><p> </p><p>(The pair look around to see Zehae and a few guards at the door, weapons ready. Kirk makes a move towards  his weapon, but thinks better of it. He may be quick enough on the draw to stun  Zehae, and a couple of the guards, but not all of them. Not in time. And the others would take him down the next instant. Him, and Vidal. He very much doubted their weapons were set on stun.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong> (nods, as if saying, ‘Yeah, good, now you’re seeing sense,’ turns to one of his guys) : Check it.</p><p> </p><p>(A couple of the guards grab Kirk, disarming him. Vidal, with a resigned sigh, hands over her weapon.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Vidal</strong>: Well, at least we got to give a couple of these slimeworms a bad headache.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The Zoleni assistant</strong> (going to the main computer, typing in some commands. The screen changes to show another diagram that looks like a collection of EEGs.) : It’s okay, Zehae. They didn’t get here till the final phase was almost done. We’ve got the puppets.</p><p> </p><p>(Inside the room, a  shudder goes through the controllers. Their bodies relax, going totally limp. At the same time, the victims begin to stir.  Both Kirk and Zehae watch them with almost desperate intensity. The restraints holding them strapped to the tables detach and retreat. The Zoleni guards have their weapons pointed right at them. One by one, they sit up.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Asaer?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Spock’s body</strong> : What happened, Zehae? It got rough for a minute in there.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong> (gestures to Kirk and Vidal): Courtesy of our guests. (Turns to the Redshirt bodies.) Zolan? Handair? Sheen?</p><p> </p><p>(All the bodies respond in the affirmative. Kirk’s eyes show part horror, part despair. All of them. His people.  For all their cleverness, he and Vidal had been too late. It is Spock he looks at. Spock, whose eyes are now completely blank,  face  wearing not  its usual – and beloved - stoic look but a dead robotic  blankness that sends a shiver down his friend’s spine.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>(in a  hushed whisper) : Spock…</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>(Planet surface, the Presidential palace. The force field is down, and so are all the Zolenis  present. Quite a few have fled – no clue where, as of yet, though readings suggest an underground complex of some sort. The search teams are going over every inch of the vast rooms, scanning, watching, listening. McCoy is also among them – medic teams have been beamed down to attend to the casualties, and of course the doctor has chosen to  beam down with his team, transporter phobia or no.)</p><p> </p><p>……………………………..</p><p> </p><p>(Underground complex. They are back in the first room – the one where the Zoleni leaders were watching the fight on monitors, through the eyes of their thralls. The view is now through normal security cameras, but clear enough for their purpose. Kirk is present – held paralyzed in what looks like a mini force field. Like the Police Net in ‘The Slaver Weapon.’ He can see what is going on in the monitors quite well, but refuses to show any reaction. Zehae is all smiles now.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Your people, Captain. (gestures expansively at the video) Talented, are they not?</p><p> </p><p>(Kirk doesn’t reply. This amuses Zehae further)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Of course, they are right on time. For a moment there, I was worried.  If you had taken the time to do a little more damage – or arrived a moment or so earlier – that would have delayed our plans to a fatal degree.  Your people are pretty good – I’m not trying to flatter you, but one leader to another – I know to recognize talent when I see it. even in my enemies. I’m sure one or the other of your bright boys or girls out there would soon stumble upon our little secret  haven down  here. If they had done so even five minutes ago, that could have blown our plan right out of the water.</p><p> </p><p>(He chuckles self deprecatingly, then holds up what looks like a remote trigger.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Of course, if that happened, I wouldn’t have had any choice but to go straight to plan Omega.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (rolling his eyes): Plan Omega. Overdoing the drama a little bit, are we?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Oh, I’m sure you know the importance of drama, Kirk of Enterprise. After all, we are brothers in our calling, you and I. Leaders. And the ones who follow leaders, they  need drama – you’ve got to hand it to them in little bite sized pieces, and they’ll follow you with a wagging tail long as you keep dropping those tasty bits. No matter what you call it, bottom line – I don’t intend to surrender, Kirk of Enterprise. If it comes to that, we all go up in the one same funeral pyre.</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………..</p><p> </p><p>(Planet surface.  The search teams)</p><p> </p><p><strong>McCoy</strong> (sweat streaked face flushed with the heat and frustrated anger.) : Chief, you’re telling me that you still haven’t managed to-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Giotto </strong>(knowing the doctor well enough to know that he’s freaking out from worry, voice level and calm): We’re close to finding the entrance down there, Doctor. Once we-</p><p> </p><p>( A shout from one of the search team members. Every one whirls around, most with phasers drawn.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Garrovick</strong>: Sir, the Landing Party!</p><p> </p><p>(It is indeed the landing party – minus the captain. All of them looks pretty roughed up – cuts, bruises and what looks like burns from a phaser shot that missed by almost too short a distance. Pale and exhausted, a couple plain unable to speak, panting for breath and collapsing into the arms of their crewmates who ran to them.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>McCoy</strong> (medical scanner in hand, examining Spock) : You look like death warmed over, hobgoblin.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Spock </strong>(he’s  very pale, has  a pretty nasty looking cut slashed on his face, dripping green blood. Sounds perfectly like himself, though) : Immediate beam up, Lieutenant.  Everyone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Giotto</strong> (surprised): The Captain..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Spock</strong> :  He has been recaptured. There is nothing we can do to help him right now. The Zoleni has this building and its neighbors loaded with explosives. They may trigger it at  any moment.</p><p> </p><p>(Those in hearing distance get a collective ‘Oh Crap!’ expression. Every eye dart to the innocent looking architecture, as if trying to spot explosives constructed to be invisible to all but the most advanced tricorder scans.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Giotto</strong> (into his communicator): Transporter Room, immediate entire-party  beam up!</p><p> </p><p>(Spock staggers a little, McCoy puts a hand on his arm to steady him.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>McCoy</strong> : Easy there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Aboard Enterprise. Sickbay. The landing party members are being patched up. McCoy hovers over Spock, who is busy giving orders via intercom to Scotty – who is, presumably, on the Bridge.)</p><p><strong>Spock </strong>(slightly annoyed – not sure whether it is at Scotty’s protests or McCoy’s hovering): Mr Scott, while your engineering skills are beyond doubt, I must point out that you are not much of a strategist. Your earlier assault on the planet surface could well have resulted in the rebels triggering the-</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong> (changing position so that he is between Spock and the intercom, flicks off the connection): You can get back to duty after I certify you fit for it, Commander.</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: Doctor, for once, listen to me.</p><p>(McCoy takes his wrist to check his pulse – yeah, the biobed readings can tell it more accurately, but it is McCoy and he is annoyed.)</p><p><strong>Chapel</strong>:  Doctor, the rest of the landing party-</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong> (raises his free hand in a ‘hush’ gesture, frowning at Spock. He evidently finds something seriously off): Attend to them.</p><p>………………………………………………..</p><p>(Underground complex. Zolenis and the paralyzed Kirk watching what is going on aboard. The auditory and visual transmitters embedded in the skin of all the thralls assure they can see and hear everything that is going on.)</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> Your doctor sounds annoying. Ever thought of firing him?</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(trying to establish a banter – may be the Zoleni would let something slip): Occasionally.</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: It won’t take very long.  Don’t worry, we won’t kill them – not all of them, any way. We’ll need most of the engineering and navigation teams.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: Under Control, I presume?</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Naturally.</p><p>………………………………</p><p>(Aboard Enterprise. What looks like one of the control tunnels  down in the hull. It seems like it is one of the life support mechanisms. Two of the Redshirts are down there – flipping some switches, reconnecting some of the wiring. Over riding safety mechanisms. They are both wearing small earpieces, through which they are evidently receiving instructions.)</p><p><strong>Redshirt</strong>: Asaer, what now?</p><p><strong>Spock’s voice over the earpiece</strong>:  Terminal M-three red leads to diode channel twenty-seven, cross-connects to CCa-fourteen ... You have to take care not to break the fluid-state sealed component Three-R...</p><p><strong>Redshirt</strong> (looks at the tangle of wires before them, glares at it in frustration, scowls): Slow down a bit!</p><p><strong>Spock’s voice:</strong>  We have a limited period of time at our disposal-</p><p><strong>Redshirt</strong>:  Won’t do any good if we blow this damn ship to kingdom come!</p><p><strong>Spock’s voice</strong>: The diode channel thirty five leads to the Alpha breakers for the xeredi backup system..</p><p>(Redshirt scowls, resumes work, reaching for the indicated wires.)</p><p>………………………….</p><p>(Engineering. Scotty is directing a group of junior engineers. McCoy comes in, looking very worried.)</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong>: Scotty, a word with you.</p><p>………………………………</p><p>(One of the computer rooms. The mainframe, by the look of it. Spock is seated at one of the consoles, typing commands rapidly. Data flashes across the screen faster than human eyes can follow.)</p><p><strong>From the earpiece</strong>: Asaer, we’ve nearly finished here!</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer</strong>: And I here. Be ready.</p><p>(Scotty enters the room. Looks uneasy, but determined.)</p><p><strong>Scotty</strong>: Mr Spock, shouldn’t you be on the Bridge?</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: My presence there is unnecessary at the moment.</p><p>(Scotty tries to get a look at whatever the screen is showing, but Spock shuts it down.)</p><p><strong>Scotty:</strong> But-</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: Report to Engineering, Mr Scott.</p><p>(Takes him by the hand and leads him out of the room, a bit too fast to be gentle. Scotty protests at first, but goes along.)</p><p>……………………………………</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> You know, your people do seem to have a talent of getting into trouble.</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> Says the guy who’s landed himself in a deal with Klingons. Simple rule of staying alive out there – don’t make a deal with Klingons. If you are dumb enough to do so, don’t even think of reneging.</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong>  Not dumb, Captain, desperate. If the only way to ensure that our legacy survived your Federation’s  Cultural war-</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: Cultural war? All we did was-</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Oh, I’m sure you have prettier names for it. But we lost our true identity, Kirk of Enterprise. Just one more of the Federation member planets, one of the new members. We were an independent, strong world. One that could stand alone.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: Just because you stand with those of other worlds does not mean your own strength is diminished.</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Not yet. But in time, Kirk. In time, we will grow more and more dependent, caught up  in the galactic politics, trade agreements, decisions. By then it will be too late – you would have merged us together into your conglomerate of worlds. Made us unable to pull back no matter how much we desired it.</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> And the rest of your people, Zehae? The zolenis make up less than six percentage of the population. What about the others?</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Those who have not the eyes to see must be guided by the stronger souls. By rough hands if not by soft words.</p><p>(Kirk barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes as he looks at the ‘strong souls’ in the room.)</p><p>……………………………………………….</p><p>(Aboard Enterprise. Bridge. Spock is in the command chair. Among the regular security team on the Bridge, two of the Controlled Redshirts can be seen.)</p><p><strong>Uhura (</strong>looking up from her console): I’ve broadcasted the message, Mr Spock.</p><p><strong>Spock</strong> (doesn’t seem to be paying much attention): Good.</p><p><strong>Uhura</strong>: But we won’t get a reply from Starfleet  for hours. Maybe days. This has to go through three relay stations to reach Command Center.</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: I am aware of that, lieutenant.</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong>: And heaven knows what those bastards down there would be doing to Jim in the mean time!</p><p><strong>Spock:</strong> Refrain from your typical over reactions, doctor. The captain is perfectly safe – for the time being, at least. The Klingons have specified that he must be handed over mentally and physically intact. Considering the volatility of the situation, I cannot proceed without further directions from Starfleet.</p><p><strong>McCoy:</strong> So we just sit here and watch? Is that your logical decision?</p><p><strong>Spock:</strong> Yes.</p><p>(He seems to be watching the chronometer. Waiting for something.)</p><p><strong>Chekov </strong>(at the Science console): Sair! There’s a malfunction in the environment control!</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: There is no need to raise your voice, ensign. (Moves over to check) It must be a mistake. This function is-</p><p><strong>Sulu:</strong> Sir, the Intruder defense! It’s been activated!</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong>: What the- (begins choking) What-</p><p><strong>Uhura:</strong> Life support!</p><p>(Spock calmly activates the life support belt he had been wearing under the uniform tunic. So does the two Controlled Redshirts. )</p><p><strong>McCoy:</strong> Traitor!</p><p>(As the others collapse, Spock moves to the helm, pushing  Sulu aside.)</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: Computer, First Officer Spock commanding. Authorisation code Beta seven nine sehlat two one. Engage autopilot. Maintain orbit.</p><p><strong>Computer:</strong> Automatic controls engaged.</p><p>……………………………………………</p><p>(Underground Complex. The Zoleni  are watching the unfolding chaos aboard as the powerful anesthetic gas from the Intruder Defense system  swamps all decks. It happens much too fast for anyone to have even a moment’s warning. The crew collapses, some trying to reach the alarm buttons, some trying to go for the life support belts or controlled environments. No chance. Kirk, forced to watch, snarls in rage, but that’s all he can do.)</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> A most efficient system.</p><p>………………………………</p><p>(Spock steps over the unconscious forms of his crewmates and opens  a communication channel.)</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer</strong> : Zehae. Phase one complete.</p><p><strong>Zehae :</strong> Make sure you got all of them.</p><p>(One of the Controlled Redshirts go to the Command chair and flicks a switch. The viewscreen, which had been showing the starscape outside, flickers and changes into what looks like  a security camera feed. Visuals from all over the ship flash by.)</p><p><strong>Redshirt:</strong> Deck five secure</p><p>(Visual of a yeoman lying unconscious in the corridor. Through an open door of one of the cabins a gold shirted crewmember can be seen lying on the floor.)</p><p><strong>Redshirt:</strong> Engineering secure</p><p>(Scotty, Riley and some other engineering teams lying sprawled around.)</p><p>(The other Redshirt goes to the Science console and checks the life readings aboard)</p><p><strong>Redshirt:</strong> Everyone down, Zehae. Confirmed.</p><p>…………………………………..</p><p>(Underground Complex.  The zoleni are triumphant, Kirk fairly foaming at the mouth with helpless rage.)</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Confirm how many of the crew would be  essential.</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer</strong>: Not very many. This ship can practically fly itself. I don’t think we really need any of them, Zehae. It’ll take too long for the conversion.</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> Are you sure? The Klingons claimed otherwise.</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer</strong>: Sure. We can have the computers running the ship. Just program the destination in and wait. The Vulcan did that once before. Besides, we don’t really have much time. The Starfleet Command is getting a bit suspicious, and if they have any of their ships nearby…or alert the consulates on Three and Four..</p><p><strong>Zehae(</strong>frowns, seems to think it over and comes to a decision): Alright. (Turns to the other Zoleni) Commence boarding.</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer:</strong> What do we do with the crew?</p><p><strong>Zehae:</strong> I’m sure the Orions or Romulans would be willing to do business if the Klingons don’t pay us what we want.  (Catches Kirk glaring at him, smiles affably) I understand your outrage, Captain, but revolutions must be financed, after all. Nothing personal.</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer</strong>: They should be out for an hour or two. Once we’ve got our people aboard we can round them up. The brig doesn’t have enough room, but the storage rooms will do, I guess.</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: How long till the anesthetic clears?</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer:</strong> Ten minutes. I’ve set the Environment control to flushing it out.</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Fine. It’ll take that long for the shuttles to launch, anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Space.  From the planet surface, a dozen or so of shuttlecrafts are approaching the Enterprise. The gigantic starship dwarfs them all – think fleas on an elephant. The shuttlecrafts are a mixed bunch, ranging from sparkling state-of-the-art speeders to barely space worthy rust buckets. It’s clear that the  Zoleni just appropriated whichever shuttles they could get their hands on. The way most of them are flying, it doesn’t look like the pilots are any more uniform in skill than their ships.)</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong> (trying for a calm, confident leaderly tone, but too much of the excitement leaks through): Shuttlecraft Alpha, ready to dock. Asaer, let us in!</p><p>(Zehae is standing right behind the pilot’s seat, arms akimbo. Kirk is also on this shuttle, handcuffed and strapped down to one of the backseats.)</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (exasperated – it’s clear that he has said the same thing half a dozen times already): At least go sit down somewhere if you don’t want to crack your fool head open. Docking can get pretty rough.</p><p>(Zehae shoots the prisoner a contemptuous glance – okay, apparently this is one of the ‘seatbelts-are-for-sissies’ guys.)</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer</strong>:  Locking on to the shuttlecrafts. Tractor beams engaged.</p><p><strong>Zoleni pilot</strong> : Shuttlecraft..er..locked onto.</p><p>(The young pilot is sweating  copiously. It’s clear that he lacks experience, and having Zehae hanging over his shoulder isn’t helping any. Kirk can almost feel sorry for the kid -  if it wasn’t for the fact that his neck is also on the line if this idiot panics at the wrong moment.)</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Finally.</p><p>(The huge docking bay doors circle open, revealing the empty expanse – the Enterprise’s own shuttles that normally crowded this place has been moved against the walls to make room for the newcomers. Tractor beams grasp the shuttles and guide them in, one by one. The tractor beams are there to make the landing easier, but still there is some turbulence. Kirk – and the other prisoners, distributed between shuttles – have the best of it, considering they are already restrained. The Zolenis who had their seat belts on too loose gets a teeth rattling shaking. Zehae – and a few others of his style – go flying.)</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (murmuring): Break your neck, jackass.</p><p>………………………………</p><p>(Interior shuttle bay.  The Controlled crew members are already there, outside the sealed pressure doors, watching the shuttles settle.)</p><p><strong>Spock/Asaer</strong>: Restoring normal atmosphere.</p><p>(There are the barely audible sounds of machinery as the pressure differential equalizes and the shuttle dock doors close, shutting out the vacuum of space. It takes a few moments for the change to be complete. The Zoleni exit the shuttles, their expressions equal parts awe and triumph. )</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: Well done.</p><p>(He didn’t break his neck, unfortunately. Has a pretty nasty looking cut and a couple of bruises, though, and the way he is walking suggests a rib injury – bruised, at least, if not cracked. He steps forward into the center of the bay – even with the additional shuttles, there is room enough for the zoleni to gather in a circle around their grandstanding leader. The controlled redshirts move to join them.)</p><p><strong>Zehae</strong>: My people, we  have come through the first circle of strife. Our people – our world – will remember this day, this hour. The day our world regained its freedom. The day we took the first step towards restoring Tresine to her former greatness.</p><p><strong>Spock </strong>(still at the controls – hasn’t moved to join the Zoleni audience. Speaks very quietly into the intercom attached to the console): Now.</p><p>(The shuttles which have been moved to the sides erupt – or atleast, that is what it looks like to the bewildered Zoleni, who don’t even get the time to reach for their weapons. Giotto and Durga, with their security teams, open fire from all angles. For a few moments, all is confusion and bright phaser fire.)</p><p>…………………………………………………</p><p>(Enterprise Briefing Room. The usual team seated around the table, Kirk at their head. They have all compared notes, so to speak, in the past couple of hours. But this is where the coherent story will be told, nothing omitted.)</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (going to the most important item on the agenda): The Zoleni cells on Tresine Four and Three have been uncovered, rounded up. These guys left way too many records, for a rebel group. As for the Zolenis here...(Pauses)  Bones, report.</p><p><strong>McCoy </strong>(he looks somewhat tired – has evidently been working non stop for quite a while – but smiles): We’ve finally figured out what that damn thing does – and how it does it. That means we have the means to reverse it. It’s in fact quite simple to set the subjects free from the Controllers. The problem is the psych scarring. Our people are okay – including the hobgoblin, though I had quite a few doubts about that, to begin with.</p><p>(Spock raises an eyebrow at this comment.)</p><p><strong>McCoy </strong>(continues):  Our people haven’t been under control for long. They’ll need a couple of days for complete rest and recuperation, then a week or so of light duty. That should be enough to fix them up. By the way, Spock, that set of Doctor’s Orders goes  for you too.</p><p><strong>Spock:</strong> Doctor, may I point out that I was never under the device’s control-</p><p><strong>McCoy:</strong>  Yeah, you just spend the time fighting this Asher guy for control</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: Asaer.</p><p><strong>McCoy:</strong> Whatever. You had to call up plenty of your mind voodoo to hold that off, and I’ve seen before how that works.</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: Doctor-</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> Leave it, Spock. That’s one battle you aren’t going to win. And I’ll add Captain’s orders to the Doctor’s if I have to. Go on, Bones.</p><p>(Spock raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. Match Concerned!McCoy with Protective!Kirk, and there’s no point arguing anymore.)</p><p><strong>McCoy:</strong> As I was saying, our people got lucky. The planetside guys didn’t. Including the president. Many of them went catatonic when the Controllers’ influence was removed. They’ll make it – at least, most of them will – but it’s going to take time. Just as well that the Tresine people don’t have any shortage of telepathic healers.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong>: And the Controllers themselves?</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong>: That’s one of the complications. Most of them have some nasty psych scarring of their own – a mind can be a pretty rough thing to poke around in, even for the well trained. And that these kids definitely weren’t.  I recommend we take them off planet – to  Elba II, maybe.  The psychiatrists at Tresine are good at their job, but with all the legal red tape and courts and everything…Well, it may be a  while before they get the help they need.</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> I’ve said as much in my report to Fleet Command.</p><p>(McCoy notices the fleeting worried expression on Spock’s face, almost instantly covered up.)</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong>: And, a bit  of a surprise if you ask me, getting stuck in your head hasn’t done any additional damage to that kid Asaer. If anything, he’s a bit better off than the rest of them. Looks like you managed to heal some of the scarring for him.</p><p><strong>Spock:</strong> Only at a…first-aid level, so to speak.  I very much doubt any of the Zoleni knew the extent of the damage these youngsters were taking.</p><p><strong>Kirk </strong>(grimly): I’m not sure Zehae would have cared even if he knew, Spock. You were aware of his Plan Omega?</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: Asaer was, and from the contact between our minds, it was easy to deduce. That was why  we were compelled to resort to such an…elaborate charade. We had to get him away from the planet surface and out of possible triggering range  before he suspected anything.</p><p><strong>Kirk (</strong>smiling a little): I never knew Vulcans were quite so talented at acting. You had me  fooled  the whole time. (He’s still smiling, but there is a slight shadow in his eyes for a moment.)</p><p><strong>Spock:</strong> I was unaware that you would be forced to watch, Captain.</p><p><strong>Kirk</strong> (chuckling a little): It was  a…fascinating performance, Commander.  I take it that Asaer never managed to gain control over you to begin with?</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: He may have, if not for your timely intervention. I would not have been able to resist much longer.  As it was, he was imprisoned in my mind instead of vice versa. He also, inadvertently, provided me with certain crucial elements of the Zoleni plan – including the presence of rigged explosives. In the light of the latter information, the only viable option was to return aboard and…prepare the scene.</p><p>…………………………………………………………..</p><p>(FLASHBACK)</p><p>(Sickbay)</p><p><strong>Spock</strong>: Doctor, for once, listen to me.</p><p>(McCoy takes his wrist…to check his pulse, but it is skin contact, and we are dealing with a powerful  touch telepath. McCoy’s eyes widen.)</p><p><strong>Spock’s mental voice</strong> (somewhat softer, more melodious, than his normal one):  Doctor, do not show any overt reaction, please. We are under visual and auditory surveillance. Say nothing aloud – just think it at me if you wish to ask something...</p><p>(McCoy remains frozen for a  long moment as Spock explains – this is not the deep  contact of a mindmeld, but a featherlight touch. They are effectively holding a conversation).</p><p>…………………………………………………..</p><p>(Engineering)</p><p><strong>McCoy</strong>: Scotty, a word.</p><p>(Takes him aside, first looking around to make sure that none of the Redshirts milling around are the Controlled Redshirts. Explains.)</p><p><strong>Scotty </strong>(expression half way between horror and laughter): <em>Spock</em> planned this out?</p><p><strong>McCoy </strong>(shrugs): Jim must be rubbing off on him.</p><p><strong>Scotty</strong>: We’ve got to get the entire crew in on this. And if those loonies down there got eyes an’ ears here..</p><p><strong>McCoy:</strong> Spock says he’ll keep them busy long enough.</p><p><strong>Scotty</strong> (sighs): Let me get Nyota roped in first…</p><p>…………………………………………</p><p>(Bridge. The Alpha Bridge crew are at their stations, Uhura busy at her communications console.)</p><p><strong>Sulu:</strong> How’re you going to get it to everyone? If all the PADDs begin beeping at once, even Zoleni-level idiots will be suspicious.</p><p><strong>Uhura</strong>: Not all PADDs. Some. The rest, word of mouth, intranet messages…There’s no shortage of variety, don’t worry. I’ll even it out to get everyone.</p><p><strong>Chekov:</strong> Um, vhat are they doing in the Jeffries Tubes? Mr Spock’s got all of them busy fiddling with something down there…</p><p><strong>Uhura </strong>(chuckling): Carrying out repairs. That Rec Room music system that’s been on the fritz for a week and Scotty says he can’t spare guys to rewire? And the Hologram Park that keeps blinking? The Zolenis are fixing them for us.</p><p><strong>Chekov</strong>: Say! If those guys have enough sense to check the ship’s internal sensors, they’ll see-</p><p><strong>Sulu</strong>: Mr Spock’s handling that, Pavel. The sensors will read what Mr Spock wants them to read – for the next couple of hours, anyway.</p><p>…………………………………………………………..</p><p><strong>Scotty:</strong>  But-</p><p><strong>Spock:</strong> Report to Engineering, Mr Scott.</p><p>(Leads him out, touching his arm. Skin contact.)</p><p><strong>Spock</strong> (mental voice): Have everyone been informed? The timing must be exact. Inform Chief Giotto that his team must be in place before..</p><p>(END FLASHBACK)</p><p> …………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>(Planet surface. There’s a lot of activity going on – both Scotty’s Engineering teams and native officials busy  repairing the damage the fight has done. The explosives have already been defused and dismantled. Vidal approaches Kirk – she looks tired, as if she’s spent all night keeping vigil, but she’s still got a cheerful smile.)</p><p><strong>Vidal:</strong> So our Great Escape wasn’t quite as much of a fiasco as it looked? If what I heard is right, at least.</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> You heard right. How’s your girlfriend?</p><p><strong>Vidal</strong> (the smile fades, but only a little): Well, not too good right now, but on the mend. I’ve been with her at the hospital.  It’s going to be rough on everyone for a while.(shrugs. She doesn’t want to discuss it right now.) By the way, I thought Vulcans couldn’t lie?</p><p><strong>Kirk:</strong> Not without a logical reason. (Grins.) Plus, I’m afraid I may be corrupting him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>